1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a toy, more particularly to a toy which is hung on the lower end portion of a cord and which is capable of reciprocating movement on the cord.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to the scientific change with each passing day, various toys that are movable in different manners are required to satisfy the needs of the consumer.